Searching through data has been a key feature of databases and information management systems since their inception. However, adding extra requirements to the search, such as data optimization, compression, and encryption introduce extra challenges and restrictions not only on the data, but also on the metadata required to index that data. In some cases, encryption or other encoding may make it difficult to search for particular data or documents. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.